Valentine's Pains and Joys
by goth4ever
Summary: Ukitake Juushirou is broken hearted because of what Kyoraku Shunsui did to him. he couldn't believe him. Will Kyoraku make it up to him? YAOI! :D UkitakeXKyoraku / JuushirouxShunsui


**It's was Valentine's Day in the Soul Society and love floated thru the air everywhere you went. The grounds were decorated with bright reds and pinks and whites. Everyone was happy and smiling; even Byakuya showed a slight glumes of happiness. Yes everyone was enjoying their day but one person; Captain Ukitake Juushirou. **

**He normally would be in a fun loving mood like everyone else, but one person was making his heart break in two. It made it cry and scream more then it normally did. This one person never even wished him a happy Valentine's Day. The one person he loved and cared for so much and that he wanted to be with for the rest of his life; the one person who was normally always there. Captain Kyoraku Shunsui.**

**Ukitake's day began in the morning as he awoke from his sleep and sat up fast. He grinned knowing it was Valentine's Day. He couldn't wait to spend the whole day with Kyoraku. He didn't really care what they did, as long as they were together on this special day.**

**He quickly threw on his robs and rushed outside to see how the day would be. It was beautiful and sunny. The birds were singing and the flowers were blossomed. Everything looked beautiful. "**_**Today will be a wonderful day.**_**" Ukitake thought to himself.**

**He rushed to the 8****th**** division to see Kyoraku. He knocked on his door and called, "Shun, are you awake?" but there was no answer. "Hm," Ukitake said putting his hands on his hips and turning around a slight bit. "Maybe he's still asleep. That would be like him." He chuckled a bit. Then he heard some giggling coming from the court yard. He tilled his head a bit and walked outside. He looked around, only to see Kyoraku sitting under a tree with a girl from his Squad. He flirted with her and it seemed that everything he said to her made her giggle. **

**Ukitake's heart cracked at the site, but he tried not to show it. He walked over to them and smiled, "Good morning Shun!" he said leaning over a bit and his arms were behind his back. He opened his eyes and nodded at the girl "Neko-san" she smiled, "Good morning captain." Kyoraku smiled and put his arm around the girl's shoulder "Isn't she cute Juu? She just moved into my Squad." Ukitake's Heart cracked more, but he hid it behind the smile. "Yes I know." Kyoraku kissed the girl's cheek and she giggled and blushed. Ukitake's heart now was on the forge of breaking when Kyoraku said, "Is there something you came to me for Juu? As you can see, I'm a bit busy." He said still smiling at the girl.**

**That did it; those were the words that broke and shattered Ukitake's heart into thousands of little pieces. It was like throwing a glass heart to the ground and breaking it, then stepping on it and crashing it more and more. Then, the little piece just flu away in the wind, little wood after it has been burned. **

**Ukitake stood straight up and some of his hair fell I front of his face, hiding the hurt and pain in his eyes from the others. "No, there was nothing…. I needed from you… Excuse me…" he said and turned around fast. He walked away as the tears began to form in his eyes. Kyoraku looked at the girl then after Ukitake "Juu…" he whispered. **

**He turned back to the girl and said to her "Please excuse me, I have to take care of something very important." The girl nodded and watched as her captain got up and walked away.**

**Ukitake sat under a cherry blossom tree with his knees up to his chest and his forearms on them. He hid his face in his arms and cried quietly. He couldn't believe what Kyoraku had said to him. 'Was there something he came to him for'; he couldn't believe his ears! First he was flirting with someone else, then he was kissing her, AND THEN he has the nerve to just shoot him down like that and crash his heart?! WHAT A JERK!!!**

**He cried for a while until he heard Kyoraku say his name. "Juu, are you alright?" he asked in a worried voice. Ukitake's eyes got wide. He wiped away the tears as quick as he could without Kyoraku noticing and looked up at the man with a fake smile. "Oh hello Shun! What might I be able to help you with?" he asked trying to sound cheerful. Kyoraku rubbed the back of his head and said, "Well, you seemed upset, to I came to see if you were alright." '**_**I'M IN FREAKEN PAIN YOU ASS HOLE!!' "**_**No I'm fine, just enjoying the beautiful day!" he lied. **

**Kyoraku stared worried at Ukitake "Well, alright if you say so… hey, can you come over to my courters tonight? Like at 9?" he asked. Ukitake wanted to scream no at the other but he knew that would be mean "Sure, why not?" he said with that fake smile. Kyoraku smiled a bit "That's wonderful, I'll see you then." Ukitake nodded "Yeah."**

**Ukitake looked at the clock on the wall. It read 8:58. He didn't know if he should go to Kyoraku's or not. He wanted to because he wanted to see him; but he didn't because he really hurt him. After a couple minutes of thinking, he desisted to go. **

**He walked to Kyoraku's courter and knocked on the door. Kyoraku slid the door open and smiled when he saw the shy white haired captain at his door step. "Juu, I'm so glad you came! Please come in!" he said moving aside. Ukitake nodded and walked in holding his hands in front of hm. He gasped at what he saw.**

**It was dark and the only light came from a single candle on a table on the deck outside in Kyoraku's garden. There were two wine glasses on either side of the table and a bottle of wine in a bucket of ice sat on the side. The moon was full and shinning bright. The stars were out as well and they danced in the night sky.**

"**Wow…." He said breathlessly with his eyes wide. Kyoraku smiled and took Ukitake's tender hand in his and lead him to the table. He sat him down on one side and sat on the other. Ukitake sat on his knees with his hands in his lap and watched the other. He had his head down but still looked at the other with that shy and beautiful face that Kyoraku loved so much. **

"**Are you alright Juu? I know I've asked that a lot but I know something's wrong." Kyoraku asked the other. Ukitake looked down and started to play with his fingers. He blushed a slight bit as he spoke "Well, this morning, when I saw you this that girl and that you were flirting with him so much… it just, hurt me so much. And then what you said to me, it was just like… you stabbed me in the heart then twisted the blade…" Kyoraku looked at his lover with sadness in his eyes "Oh Juu, I'm so sorry! I … I mean it like that. You know I love you and only you! I would never go after another person, **_**ever**_**." Ukitake looked up at the other "Really, do you mean that?" he asked as he layed one of his hands on the table. Kyoraku put his hand on top of his and smiled a soft loving smile, "Yes Juu, I mean **_**every word. **_**I love you and **_**only **_**you. I will love you until the death of the earth." He told him. Ukitake smiled happily "Oh Shun, you're so sweet. I love you too." **

**Kyoraku smiled and took Ukitake's hand again "Come on, I got something I want to show you." he lead Ukitake to the middle of the garden and stopped. Ukitake looked around "What is it Shun?" he asked. Kyoraku took both of the other man's hands in his and he said to him, "Juu, you know I love you right?" Ukitake nodded. "And you that I always will right?" he asked. Ukitake nodded again. "Ok, then I got something for you." he slowly got down on one knee, and reached into his top. He pulled out a small silver ring that shun in the moon light. Ukitake's eyes went wide and his heart flutter as Kyoraku took Ukitake's left hand. "Ukitake Juushirou, will you marry me?" Kyoraku asked as he slid the ring on to Ukitake's slender ring finger. **

**Ukitake's heart sang as his eyes began to water and he put his other hand to his mouth, barely toughing his lips. "Y-yes Shun, I'll marry you!" he managed to say. Kyoraku smiled wide and stood up. Ukitake jumped and wrapped his arms around Kyoraku's neck tight as he started to cry. Not tears of sadness, but tears of joy. **

**Kyoraku hugged the man back and closed his eyes. "Thank you, Juu…"**


End file.
